Like It's Fate
by petridis
Summary: Sehun thinks their story is like movies with happy endings—at least that is what he hopes. Even if it is a cliché story where couples break up and make up once again.


Sorry for grammatical errors! It's my first sekai/kaihun fic. Enjoy!

Title: Like It's Fate

Pairing: Kai | Jongin/Sehun

Length: 1,337 words

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

* * *

It is at 2 a.m. when the night is calm. Other members have gone to their own bedrooms. Sleeping or quietly having a deep talk with each other's roommate.

It is at 2 a.m. when Sehun is standing in front of his and Junmyeon's bedroom but a deep voice stopping him from pushing the door knob. Sehun is still wearing clothes from the movie filming site. Sehun is tired.

Obviously. His eyes show sleepiness, but he manages to form a small smile on his lips toward the man who called him before.

It is at 2 a.m. and he does not care about sleep.

"Yes?"

"I know you are tired," the man with deep voice said. "But do you want to have a night walk with me?"

Sehun doesn't ask why. He simply nods. "Okay. I have to change first though."

"Sure. I'll wait here."

Night walk is something that Sehun and Jongin always did in the past. Sometimes they were walking side by side at night while having simple or deep conversations and other times, they were walking together quietly. After that they would go to a nearest convenient store, then enjoying a cup of ramen for each other.

It is the same as before.

They are dressed similarly as they have similar taste in fashion, a known fact to other members and their fans. Sehun wears a black hoodie and black sweatpants, so does Jongin.

This time, there is no conversations. They are walking side by side and there is a space between them. Not too far, not too close. It is not the same as before. Invading each other's personal space was something usual for them back then. Walking together with their arms brushed against each other with tiny smiles on their lips. It was something usual. Now it is not.

Not anymore.

Sehun knows it is different now. In the past, they had many arguments and they ended up not talking to each other for days. But somehow they always found a way to get back together again. It was Sehun and Jongin's thing.

There was no argument that time. Jongin made a choice and Sehun should accept it. Whether he liked it or not. And things changed between both of them.

After making two cups of ramen at a convenient store, they decide to eat at a park near Han River. They eat silently on a bench. Jongin is the one who breaks the silence.

"I broke up with her."

Sehun looks up from his ramen cup, clearly surprised. He looks at Jongin beside him who is staring straight to darkness of the river. Jongin's facial expression is unreadable. He looks calm, that's the only thing Sehun gets from looking at Jongin's face.

Sehun doesn't ask any questions. He puts the ramen cup on the bench, close to Jongin's finished ramen cup. He looks at Jongin again who is still staring to the dark. He tries to read Jongin again, but he gets distracted as his heart is beating in faster pace. Should he be happy? Should he be sad? His bestfriend just broke up. He should be sad. Thanks to his default face, he shows no expression on his face.

"I was the one who asked for break up," Jongin chuckles lightly. Sehun's shocked face is very obvious right now. "I think it is for the best."

"Why?" Sehun whispers, but he is sure Jongin will hear.

"I was a fool, Sehun-ah. I don't want to be a fool anymore."

"You are not—"

"Sehun-ah," Jongin's voice is so deep and calm. Sehun doesn't know why but despite of the cold breeze touching his cheeks, he feels warm all of a sudden. "I'm sorry."

Sehun looks away and keeps silent.

"I know it's late. Probably too late. But I realized that-", Jongin chokes mid-way his sentence. "That I didn't love her the way I do for you."

Sehun holds his breath. He is still silent.

"Why am I such a fool? Leaving you for someone else. That was the most foolish thing I've ever done," Jongin laughs mockingly at himself.

"Sehun-ah, look at me."

Sehun is afraid. Afraid that his tears might burst if he looks at Jongin. In the end, he turns and looks at Jongin. Sehun dares to look at Jongin's eyes. Jongin's gaze is soft, just like the old days. The days where everything was easier. The days where the story was only about Jongin and Sehun. There was no someone else.

"You are my best friend. I knew I had a feeling for you—not as a friend but something more. I kept it to myself because I thought… I thought it was wrong. I wanted to confess and ask for more but I thought that it was wrong and forbidden and not all people would accept that kind of relationship," Jongin's gaze is still soft. Though his voice is slightly shaking and Sehun wants to hug him. Sehun inhales and exhales instead, looking up to night sky to blink his tears away.

"Not to mention we are EXO's members. We are public figures, Sehun-ah. And I thought—I know that was stupid as fuck—I had to find a girlfriend to make my feeling toward you disappear." Jongin shakes his head. "See. I failed."

There is sudden warmness on Sehun's right hand. Sehun unknowingly looks at the hand that hold his hand. His first tears drop.

"I realized I couldn't love her. Not when all I could think was you. It's always been you, Sehun-ah. The only person who could make me happy effortlessly. The only person who understands me even without me telling. The only person who gave so many things for me." Jongin tightens his hold, his other hand reaching for Sehun's. Sehun lets him. "You are always there for me through ups and downs. You are always there for me through everything. You are my strength. And I realized- I realized, Sehun-ah, that I love you. So much.

"And I don't care anymore. I don't care about what people will say about me, about you, about us."

Jongin's hand is shaking but he doesn't care. He cups Sehun's face, slightly wet of tears. He leans on Jongin's hand, blinking the tears and stares at Jongin's eyes. Jongin's eyes are deep and Sehun was used to be afraid of those eyes. He was afraid he would be drown in those eyes and in his feeling toward the man. Now he is no longer afraid.

"I've been waiting for years, Jongin," Sehun said. His tears have stopped flowing.

"Are you still waiting?"

Sehun's voice is only above whisper. "Yes."

A smile forms on Jongin's handsome face. A gentle smile and definitely Sehun's favorite.

"I love you, Sehun-ah. I will make you the happiest person in this world, I promise."

Sehun smiles so wide his face might break. He surges forward and hugs Jongin so tight. "I love you too, silly. Sooo much!"

Jongin chuckles and wraps his arms around Sehun's slim waist.

The walk back to dorm is filled with their light conversations and laughs. They are walking close to each other just like they used to be. Inside their dorm, they are standing in front of Sehun's bedroom. They kiss each other, brief and soft. Jongin's hands in his hoodie's pockets and Sehun's hands are circled around Jongin's neck. They think it is perfect for a first kiss between them.

They know it won't be easy for both of them. There are many obstacles waiting in front of them. But they know and they have promised to each other, as long as they are together, everything is going to be okay.

Sehun realizes that they have found a way out. Again. Sehun guesses it is really their thing.

Sehun thinks their story is like movies with happy endings—at least that is what he hopes. Even if it is a cliché story where couples break up and make up once again.

Like it's fate.


End file.
